


Hoots and Hearts

by BGee93



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Asks [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Inspired By Tumblr, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not edited, write and dump, you get it its very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: •Flops on Bae•“You’re heavy"“Hm, hm” •smooches••le giggle• “But really warm”Inspired by this image;By muffinhoe-thedragon





	Hoots and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragona15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragona15/gifts).



It was past the point of being late getting home from work by the time Iwaizumi finally trudged heavily through the front door of his and Bokuto’s apartment. Moving purely on muscle memory and instinct he kicked the door closed behind him, barely remembering to turn around and slide the lock in place, as he dropped his messenger bag to floor with an audible, echoing thud. 

Despite the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him Bo would murder him in the morning, Iwaizumi proceeded to strip down to his boxers, the White ones with little hearts that were Bokuto’s favorite ones on him for some odd reason, as he made his way through the apartment towards their bedroom. His shoes landed somewhere in the entranceway, socks and tie somewhere by the kitchen, and pants thrown haphazardly over the back of their sofa. Somehow he was able to make it to the bedroom with knocking something over on the way, his only lightsource being the glare through the windows from the street lamps outside and a patch of moonlight.

He was almost done with the buttons on his shirt when he finally shouldered open the slightly ajar door. Blinking away the sudden burst of light, he made a mental note to scold Bokuto for falling asleep with the light on again, he willed the black spots from his vision. After a minute his eyes landed on the sleeping lump in the middle of the bed and a snort fell from his lips as they tugged upwards in amusement.

The sleeping lump in the middle of the bed was Bokuto. The man was stripped down to his boxers, an Orange pair with _HOOT_ all over them in a repeating pattern, with his arms tucked up under himself and his head resting on them. He faced away from Iwaizumi but he could already imagine the large string of drool pooling down his tanned skin and onto the sheets. With a quick flick of his wrist Iwaizumi turned the light off, taking a minute to let his eyes adjust to the dark again, before moving forward again.

His feet padded almost silently over to the side of the mattress as his fingers tugged at the last button. Shuffling the shirt off his shoulders and arms he gave into a yawn that had been building up for awhile, long enough that by the end of it there was tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. Blinking a few more times he finally chucked the shirt over the desk near the bed, still ignoring that nagging voice, and lifted his knee up to dig into the plush material of the bed. Before climbing in all the way he clicked on the small bedside lamp, knowing Bokuto would freak out if he woke up in complete darkness if he had another one of his nightmares. He’s learned from past experiences that having some source of light always helped him work through the fear quicker, which is why he’d bought the small lamp in the first place. 

Satisfied that the room was lit enough that he wouldn’t scare Bo too much with his next action Iwaizumi promptly flopped over his boyfriends back without restraint as he lazily, and a bit awkwardly, wrapped his arms around the chilled, bare skin now beneath him.

Bokuto let out a shrill yet hoarse sounding squeak as he jerked awake. His face whipped around to face Iwaizumi, who released a deep chuckle when he noticed his theory about the drool had been in fact quite correct of the slick string hanging from the corner of Bokuto’s lip was an indicator. Hazy, Golden eyes blinked up at him as they tried to focus.

“Hajime?”

“Yeah babe, it’s me,” another rumbling chuckle vibrated through his chest as he felt Bo instantly relax, his eyes closed and his head fell back down into the crook of his arms.

“Y’late,”

“I know, ‘m sorry. I’ll make it up to you,”

“~oo,” 

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi scrunched his face up slightly in confusion. Bokuto’s voice was muffled into his arms and it was slightly hoarse with sleep so he struggled to understand what had just been muttered. Taking in a deep breath Bokuto lifted his head just long enough to repeat himself.

“Zoo,”

“You want to go to the zoo?” a firm nod confirmed the thought. His face melted into a gentle grin, eyes lowering fondly as he inched his face closer to Bokuto and a lingering warmth filled his chest. “Alright, I’ll take you to the zoo on our next day off,”

When he laid a soft kiss to Bokuto’s arm the man moved them away and shuffled his face closer to Iwaizumi’s, grunting tiredly with the effort to get closer while Iwaizumi still remained laying overtop of him with most of his weight. One Golden eye peeked open to stare at him. When Bokuto tried to shimmy him off of his back Iwaizumi deadpanned his face and tightened his grip, even locking one of his legs around one of Bokuto’s to keep him in place.

“You’re heavy,” it came out as a grumble but there was no heat behind it. Iwaizumi leaned in and rubbed the tip of his nose against Bokuto’s cheek.

“Hm, hm,” Bokuto tipped his face up as Iwaizumi braced himself a bit on one arm, leaning forward he brushed his lips against Bokuto’s. They both sighed into it. There was no heat behind the kiss either, just a soft brushing of the lips together once, twice, three times before both pulled away just far enough that Iwaizumi could see his reflection in the others eyes. 

“You’re still heavy,”

“You don’t complain about my weight during sex,” he received a giggle and glowing blush. Bokuto’s grin grew wide enough to blind as his cheeks and ears tinged a soft pink, barely noticable against his tanned skin. Usually they would go back and forth with banter but Iwaizumi could tell that Bokuto’s mind was still fogged with sleep. 

He pulled himself off of the others back, Bokuto giving him a happy sigh for finally moving, but didn’t move away. Instead he pulled Bokuto closer to him, one arm going under the others head so it became their pillow and the other snaking around their back. They shifted around until their legs became entangled and their bare chests were flush against each other. Bokuto’s skin was cool from laying out in the open, Iwaizumi guesses for at least a few hours before he’d come home. 

“Do you want a blanket?” Bokuto shook his head as he nuzzled his nose into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Y’r heavy, but really warm,” he hummed in response instead of replying with words. Sleep was setting in and the room quieted back into its previously silent state, aside from their event breathing, as they drifted off in the comforting feeling of being wrapped up in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> **•Flops on Bae•  
>  “You’re heavy"  
> “Hm, hm” •smooches•  
> •le giggle• “But really warm”**
> 
> Inspired by this image; [ By muffinhoe-thedragon ](https://muffinhoe-thedragon.tumblr.com/post/150462548672/flops-on-the-bae-youre-heavy-hm-hm)


End file.
